The unrelenting odds
by myblackkitten
Summary: Oliver is struck with a devastating truth. how will cope.? My First Hannah montana fic. Loliver


_So go on and scream_

_scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)._

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under'_

_-going under by evanescence_

Oliver walked backstage with Lilly and miley A.k.a. Lola and Hannah and himself; Mike Stanley the third. "Wow 'mike' you have been getting seriously skinny. You look like a crack head."Lola said and Hannah looked at her sternly. "Be nice Lilly." 'Lola" "Whatever." Miley/ Hannah said Oliver said "Excuse me ladies I've got some business to take care of." he walked to the bathroom and came back 2 minutes later. "Woo I feel much better" Oliver said as he walked to them. "Jesus Oliver, you have the bladder of a kitten." Lilly said and he said, "and you have the hair color of Pepto-Bismol." "We need Hannah Montana to the stage." the stage director yelled over the backstage intercom and Hannah said "I've got to go be nice to each other." She blew them a kiss and ran on stage. "You ready to rock tonight?" They heard her say and the crowd went ablaze.

"No for real baby what's the matter with you? You have been losing weight like it's nothing." Lilly said and grabbed Oliver's hand. Yes they were a couple. Just not in front of Hannah/Miley. "It's nothing, I've just been drinking a lot of water and not eating a lot lately. I'll be fine." He said not believing it because right now everything was starting to twist like the Sobe lizards. Oliver Clutched his stomach and used the hand that Lilly was holding onto the wall to hold himself up. His skin was shining from sweat and his eyes glazed over. Oliver Vomited and Lilly jumped back and said " Oliver are you okay." "No" was all he could mutter before passing out next to his excretion. "Oh my God."Lilly yelled. It was the last thing Oliver heard but it sounded like "wah wahh wahhh". Everyone ran towards him and Lilly said. "Someone call 911." Hannah whipped out her cell phone and called them. The ambulance was there in 10 minutes and they lifted him onto a stretcher. "You're gonna make it Oliver." Lilly whispered into his ear.

Later

Oliver's eyes fluttered open and he saw all the needles that were attached to him. A doctor came into the room 'Dr. Fox' His Nameplate read. "Hi Mr. Oken. I'm your doctor Dr. Terry Fox. They sent me to tell you your condition. You are a type 1 diabetic. As in your body doesn't produce it's own insulin therefore you will need to give yourself insulin shots and test your blood-glucose level..." The doctors voice cut through Oliver's head. He suddenly realized what the man was saying and it hit him like a bus. "Can I ask a question?" Oliver asked and the doctor nodded obviously annoyed by the interruption. "Am I gonna die?" Oliver crossed his fingers. "Well it's hard to tell because it depends on your own responsibility. It depends on whether you take your medicine and whether or not you can maintain your blood-Glucose level and keep it at a normal and healthy level. Well I'll let your visitors talk to you." Dr. Fox said and left with his hands behind his neck. Lilly and Oliver's mother walked into the hospital room. "Hey Oliver" Lilly said timidly from the door. "Hey lilz you can come closer." She stepped closer. "What do you got?" "They diagnosed me with Type 1 Diabetes." "Are you gonna d-d-die?" Lilly asked her voice cracking with emotion. "Come here lilz." he Said and motioned to his mom to leave. He hugged Lilly and said. "Lilly I am gonna be okay alright. I am not gonna die as long as take my medicine and maintain my blood glucose level." "Don't you have to inject yourself everyday with insulin?." "Yeah Lilly let's not talk about it." "Oliver what will happen to our relationship? You are probably gonna die." "Lilly lets stop talking about it okay?!"Oliver yelled and she shut up. He heard her whimper and he said. " Lilly come lay with me." She climbed up onto the hospital bed and laid on Oliver's chest. He stroked her hair and said." Lilly everything is gonna be okay alright? You have nothing to worry about. Now lets stopped talking about me." "Okay" She agreed and Oliver kissed her. "Ollie?!" Lilly gasped and he said "sorry I couldn't resist your perfectly red lips or the fact we are alone and I am without shirt." Lilly giggled and let Oliver kiss her. They laid in each others arms Oliver thinking about what Lilly had said. "Lilly how long have we been a couple?" "3 weeks why?" "Do you think I would let this disease ruin our relationship? Your gonna be it for me Lilly. You're all I need. Lillian Dawn Truscott okay You're my it my everything my all. When I get this disease downpact I'm making it official." "Ollie do you mean..." "yeah" was all he said and she kissed his cheek. She nuzzled into his arms and closed her eyes. She drifted into a peaceful and Oliver smiled into her pinacolada (sp?) smelling hair. His favorite kind. The best smell in the entire world. "My little girl." Oliver whispered. He looked down at her angelic face and kissed her shoulder."


End file.
